Sexy Revenge
by ReQuiEM40
Summary: Beckett est en mauvaise posture ! Castle va en profiter pour la déstabiliser et ainsi obtenir sa revanche...


Avant de lire cette fic' vous devriez lire la précédente "_**Sexy Trap**_" ! Sexy Revenge étant la suite logique de Sexy Trap ;-) (Remerciement a Charlène alias ludmilla pour la correction )

* * *

><p><strong>~~ <span>SEXY REVENGE<span> ~~**

Il devait être aux alentours de 10 heures du matin et cette journée de printemps s'annonçait grisonnante. Une ombre filait dans le Nord-Est de Central Park, se faufilant entre les arbres dans une parcelle boisée près du lac ''Harlem Meer''. A quelques mètres derrière, une seconde silhouette se profilait à travers le feuillage des buissons plus feuillus les uns que les autres au cœur du petit bois. Ces deux personnages, que nous ne devrions plus avoir à présenter, n'étaient autre que la plus célèbre et intrépide équipe du 12ème commissariat de New-York !

« Mais enfin c'est incroyable qu'ils n'aient pas encore défriché par ici ! On se croirait dans la jungle » lança Castle en essayant de suivre sa partenaire qui courait frénétiquement devant lui.

« Ce coin la du parc est en travaux, c'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas encore débroussaillé. On n'a pas le droit d'y accéder et notre suspecte devait le savoir » répondit Beckett entre deux souffles.

L'inspectrice faisait voler les feuilles des arbres derrière elle. Le pauvre Castle, pas vraiment sportif, se disait que sa partenaire avait décidément beaucoup d'endurance. Ca le laissait quelque peu rêveur sur ce que l'on pouvait faire avec une femme dans une aussi bonne condition physique. Il se mit à imaginer des scènes intimes et plutôt osées entre la belle inspectrice et lui-même, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas la branche qui lui claqua soudainement en plein visage. L'écrivain s'écrasa au sol propulsé par la force de l'impact.

« OUCH ! » grogna Castle en se frottant la joue douloureuse.

Il se releva péniblement et réalisa que l'inspectrice était déjà bien loin devant lui. Il examina les lieux autour de lui et ne vit que des arbres, des fleurs, des buissons… Rien que la flore l'envahissant de chaque côté.

« BECKETT ! ET OH ! » appela Castle.

Pas de réponse ! Il resta planté là un moment en se parlant à lui-même.

« Bien joué Rick ! J'ai eu pourtant ce mauvais pressentiment ce matin quand elle m'a dit avoir trouvé où se cachait Amy Pattinson. J'étais si bien sous la couette et voilà que je me retrouve dans cette forêt humide à patauger dans la boue. Je suis propre tiens ! Mais bon sang, cette fille est un vrai courant d'air ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'exaspérer parfois ! » grommela Castle.

Il reprit le chemin en suivant les traces de pas devant lui, mais cette fois en marchant car il n'avait plus envie de se casser la tête. Après tout c'était elle la flic à la dent dure qui prenait tous les risques. Et vu la façon dont il avait fini la dernière fois qu'il avait poursuivi un suspect : coupures, plaies, démangeaisons pendant plusieurs jours et en prime une belle humiliation devant tout le commissariat, il n'allait pas commettre la même erreur. Le calme semblait régner à nouveau dans le petit bois quand soudain Castle perçut un cri strident de femme au loin.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que… On dirait la voix de Beckett ? »

Effrayé par ce cri de détresse, il bondit sans même réfléchir entre les arbustes et se fraya un chemin à toute allure sur le sentier que dessinaient les traces de pas. Il courait à en perdre haleine. Il n'avait jamais entendu Beckett crier de cette façon ça ne pouvait être que grave. Et si elle était tombée et qu'elle s'était blessée ou pire, que leur suspecte l'avait maitrisée, battue et assommée ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Rick, si bien qu'il se maudissait d'avoir pensé quelques minutes plus tôt qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester bien au chaud chez lui. Il était son valeureux acolyte, prêt à tout pour la sauver quoiqu'il arrive !

Bientôt la végétation devint moins dense et la lumière apparut au-dessus de sa tête.

« Castle attention ! » cria Beckett à quelques mètres devant lui.

Rick fit un dérapage maladroit et se rendit compte qu'il était au-dessus d'une berge. Devant lui se trouvait une grande étendue d'eau. L'inspectrice était de dos à seulement quelques mètres de la rive, immergée jusqu'à la poitrine dans l'eau croupie.

« Oh on dirait qu'on est arrivé au lac d'Harlem Meer » fit-il remarquer.

« Merci Castle ! Vous êtes décidément indispensable » ironisa l'inspectrice qui restait plantée dans l'eau sans bouger.

« Mais enfin Beckett qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans l'eau ? Où est Amy Pattinson ? »

« J'ai voulu la poursuivre dans l'eau quand elle a plongé mais au vu de la situation actuelle je pense que c'était une très mauvaise idée. »

« Mais enfin où est-elle ? » demanda Castle en scrutant les environs.

« Elle a fait quelques brasses jusqu'au petit ponton là-bas, elle a ensuite repris sa course folle et a disparu en un clin d'œil ! »

« Ok ! Maintenant revenez vers la berge et donnez-moi la main, je vais vous aider à remonter » lança Castle en tendant la main à sa partenaire.

« Je peux pas ! » affirma Beckett.

« Comment ça vous pouvez pas, vous avez peur du monstre du Loch Ness ou quoi ? C'est une légende Beckett j'vous assure et puis de toute façon il habite en Écosse » se moqua l'écrivain.

« Ha ha très drôle Monsieur l'écrivain ! Non je ne peux pas bouger car quelque chose s'est glissé sous mon chemisier ! » expliqua l'inspectrice qui n'osait pas tourner la tête vers son partenaire.

« Sous votre chemisier ? Je veux dire… Quelque chose ? » s'exclama Castle.

« Castle… Je crois que c'est un serpent ! Je hais les serpents ! Bon dieu que je les hais ! » jura l'inspectrice.

Castle fut pris d'un soudain fou rire incontrôlé qui le fit se recroqueviller les mains appuyées sur les genoux.

« Quoi ? Vous trouvez ça drôle ? » s'exclama Beckett offusquée par le comportement de son collègue.

« Ah non mais avouez que la situation est comique quand même ! La célèbre détective courageuse et justicière, à la poursuite d'une dangereuse criminelle, tombe malencontreusement dans un lac d'Amazonie et un Anaconda géant et féroce se glisse dans son chemisier ! » conta Castle entre deux éclats de rire.

« Castle c'est pas le moment d'écrire les aventures de Nikki Heat ! On est dans la réalité là. Et s'il est venimeux ? » s'interrogea l'inspectrice apeurée.

« Voyons inspecteur, nous sommes à New York, pas au Texas. Les serpents sont pour la plupart inoffensifs dans cet état. Il n'y a pas de crotale, de python, de vi… » s'interrompit Castle.

« De quoi ? De… De quoi Castle ? Qu'alliez-vous dire ? » demanda Beckett terrifiée.

« Et bien il me semble qu'il y a une espèce de vipère noire qui adore la nage qui vit ici dans cet état et… »

« VIPÈRE ! Oh mon dieu c'est un véritable cauchemar ! Tu vas te réveiller Kate ! » jura l'inspectrice yeux et poings fermés.

« Allons, allons ne paniquez pas, je vais venir vous rejoindre et on va examiner calmement la situation OK ? » temporisa Castle.

« OK ! » répondit sa partenaire entre deux respirations profondes.

L'écrivain s'accroupit au bord de l'eau et tâtonna le sol de la berge avant de s'immerger les jambes dans le lac. Une grimace apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il se rendit compte à quel point l'eau était fraiche à cette époque de l'année. Il évolua prudemment dans la vase vers sa partenaire qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis plusieurs minutes. Il stoppa sa progression dans le dos de Beckett lorsqu'il fut lui aussi submergé jusqu'au torse.

« Bon ! Ou est cet affreux reptile ? Vous le sentez bouger ? »

« Je sens qu'il gesticule sur mon abdomen, c'est un supplice que de le sentir se faufiler partout ! »

« OK ! Ne bougez pas, je vais essayer de l'attraper ! » déclara Castle en se frottant les mains pour se donner du courage.

« Quoi ? A mains nues ? Mais vous êtes fou ! »

« Vous avez une autre idée inspecteur ? Si vous voulez je vous laisse et je vais chercher des renforts ! »

« Ah non, non et non ! Ne me laissez pas comme ça ! Je suis en panique et quand je suis en panique je ne contrôle plus rien ! » expliqua la malheureuse détective.

« OK ! Donc ne bougez pas et laissez-vous faire. Je vais extirper votre chemisier de votre pantalon et le serpent pourra s'échapper. Allez c'est parti ! » annonça Castle par-dessus l'épaule de sa partenaire.

Kate soupira profondément pour libérer un peu de tension accumulée depuis ces dernières minutes. Pendant ce temps, Castle avait fait glisser le manteau de Beckett le long de ses bras et l'avait jeté vers la berge d'un geste ample. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son chemisier et essaya de retirer le bout de tissu emprisonné dans le pantalon de la belle. Mais la ceinture de celle-ci semblait trop serrée. Castle comprit bien vite que la manœuvre s'annonçait difficile. Il aurait voulu tirer d'un coup sec sur le chemisier de façon à ce que le serpent s'échappe, mais à trop vouloir secouer la bête il risquait de l'effrayer. Il fallait à tout prix éviter de l'exciter de peur qu'elle ne morde sa victime. Par chance Castle avait réussi à retirer une petite partie du chemisier de Beckett au creux de ses reins. Enfin, juste de quoi y passer une main, voire deux !

« OK ! Si je continue de dégager le chemisier du pantalon en secouant le tout comme un shaker, je risque d'énerver le serpent. Ce n'est pas le but. On doit procéder avec calme ! » expliqua l'écrivain sûr de lui.

« Castle, je vous en supplie, trouvez une solution ! N'importe laquelle ! » supplia Beckett.

« Il n'y en a pas trente-six en fait. Il faut que je passe mes mains sous votre chemisier et que je tente d'attraper ce méchant squatteur. » lança l'écrivain avec un aplomb déconcertant.

« Euh… Il n'y a pas une autre solution, une autre alternative... ? Quelque chose qui n'implique pas que vous mettiez les mains sous mes habits ? » demanda timidement la jeune femme.

« Allons, allons Beckett, je vous promets de ne pas en profiter » ironisa l'écrivain taquin.

En entendant cette dernière raillerie, la belle inspectrice prit une profonde inspiration, avant de se raidir comme un piquet en pensant à ce qu'elle allait subir dans les prochaines minutes. De son côté, Castle prenait les choses beaucoup plus à la légère et commençait à s'amuser de la situation, si bien qu'un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres. Il fit un pas de plus vers Beckett et passa délicatement ses deux mains dans la fente qu'offrait le chemisier dans le bas de son dos. Le contact des doigts de l'écrivain sur sa peau fit frémir la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et garder son calme pendant l'exploration de son partenaire. Celui-ci passa ses mains de chaque côté de la taille de Beckett et enroula ses bras autour de son abdomen. L'inspectrice sentit la chaleur du torse de l'écrivain qui venait de se coller à elle. Son souffle lui réchauffait la nuque et le cou, et ses cheveux lui titillaient l'oreille gauche. Inconsciemment, elle se cambra légèrement pour offrir un meilleur accès à son partenaire puis elle laissa retomber sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule droite de Castle. Cette soudaine proximité arracha un large sourire à Rick. Il se disait que ce serpent était décidément une belle opportunité pour faire tout ce dont il avait rêvé avec la belle inspectrice qui était totalement à sa merci. Mais il se devait de rester concentré durant la manœuvre même s'il crevait d'envie d'explorer ses formes et de caresser les moindres parcelles de son corps parfait.

Il faisait courir ses doigts sur la peau de Beckett pour espérer discerner le petit reptile mais tout ce qu'il sentait c'était l'abdomen de l'inspectrice qui se contractait et se soulevait à vive allure au contact de ses doigts.

« Ah ! Je l'ai senti ce petit fils de… » lâcha brusquement l'écrivain.

« Castle je vous en supplie, attrapez-le et qu'on en finisse ! »

« Oup's ! »

« Quoi ! QUOI ? Castle qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'impatienta Beckett.

« Euh… Il me semble qu'il s'est aventuré un peu plus haut ! » expliqua Castle un tantinet gêné.

L'inspectrice se retint de hurler et serra les dents et les poings de toutes ses forces pour garder le contrôle. Elle prit une grande inspiration et souffla lentement et regardant le ciel.

« OK castle ! Je suis prête ! Allez-y ! » annonça-t-elle en prenant sur elle.

« Euh… Vous êtes sûre ? Non je ne voudrais pas que vous soy… »

« La ferme Castle ! Dépêchez-vous avant que je sorte mon arme pour tirer sur cette sale bestiole gluante… ou sur vous ! » le coupa Beckett violemment.

Castle se figea et déglutit : « Oh la la, dans quoi tu t'es embarqué la mon pauvre Rick ? » se demanda-t-il alors qu'il commençait à remonter dangereusement vers la poitrine de la belle avec ses mains. Pendant qu'il explorait toute la partie supérieure du nombril de Beckett, la respiration de celle-ci se fit plus pressante. Etait-ce ce satané serpent qui la rendait nerveuse ou le fait que son partenaire explorait son corps et effleurait délicatement sa poitrine ? Chaque passage de ses doigts aux abords de ses seins arrachait un soupir presque imperceptible à la belle. L'écrivain, lui, semblait apprécier la manœuvre mais gardait cependant à l'esprit que Kate l'avait menacé quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Oh je l'ai ! » s'écria Castle en passant sa main sur le sein de Kate.

« CASTLE ! » hurla Beckett, surprise par la main de l'écrivain à cet endroit.

Machinalement elle se recroquevilla légèrement et se protégea la poitrine avec ses bras.

« Beckett qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? » protesta Castle.

« VOS MAINS CASTLE ! » hurla Beckett.

« Euh mais… Le serpent ! Il m'a glissé entre les doigts ! »

« JE SAIS ! JE SAIS ! Pardon ! C'est… un réflexe ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

L'inspectrice resta un moment penchée vers l'avant emprisonnant les mains de Rick contre son buste. Elle grimaçait tellement la situation lui était inconfortable et gênante elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure en essayant de trouver un moyen de se calmer. Tous deux ne bougeaient plus, ne sachant plus quoi dire ou faire. Castle sentait les battements cardiaques de sa partenaire qui tambourinaient contre sa main, la même qui avait essayé d'attraper l'animal sournois. Il se mit à sourire, il comprenait enfin que la belle inspectrice perdait pied mais ça lui était presque égal. Se retrouver dans cette position, emprisonnant la belle contre son cœur et son torse avec ses bras puissants était un moment magique pour lui. Il finit cependant par briser le silence voyant que la situation n'allait pas se débloquer d'elle-même.

« OK Beckett ! Doucement, calmez-vous ! Je vais retirer mes mains de votre chemisier et on va trouver une autre solution ok ? » expliqua-t-il calmement.

« D'accord… Merci ! » soupira Beckett.

Elle relâcha progressivement son étreinte sur les bras de Rick pour qu'il puisse se dégager. Celui-ci retira délicatement ses mains du corps de Kate et constata au passage qu'elle avait la chair de poule. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner légèrement tellement il était fier de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Lorsqu'il fut totalement libre, il étudia la situation laissant quelque secondes à Kate pour reprendre son calme et sa concentration.

« Bon ! Je ne vois pas ce que je fais avec toute cette eau. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve ce vilain reptile ! » expliqua Castle.

« Vous proposez quoi ? »

« On doit s'avancer de quelques pas vers la berge histoire de sortir de cette vase toute marron ! »

« J'peux pas bouger Castle, c'est au-dessus de mes forces ! » assura l'inspectrice.

« Faites-moi confiance ! On ne va pas faire plus de deux pas, c'est juste histoire d'y voir un peu mieux ! »

« Ah maudit reptile ! Je suis presque étonnée qu'il ne m'ait pas encore mordu ! » jura Beckett.

« Allons, allons ne pensez pas à ça ! Allez donnez-moi la main et on y va tranquillement ok ? »

Beckett prit la main de son collègue, se retourna et se laissa mener très lentement vers la berge. Rick avait posé une main au creux de ses reins pour l'accompagner dans sa progression. Le niveau de l'eau commençait à baisser libérant peu à peu leur buste et leur taille. Soudain Beckett se figea, une grimace d'effroi était apparue sur son visage d'ordinaire angélique.

« Castle STOP ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

« Il a bougé ! Je sens qu'il se glisse sous la taille de mon pantalon ! » s'écria-t-elle tétanisée.

« Sous… sous votre pantalon ? »

« Oh Castle ! » soupira désespérément l'inspectrice malheureuse.

Castle, voyant que sa collègue n'avancerait plus d'un pas, vint se placer face à elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et plongea son regard dans celui de Beckett. Il cherchait ses mots, des mots qui pourraient la rassurer mais son esprit fut aussitôt accaparé par autre chose. Lentement, sa vision se posa sur le buste de sa collègue. La belle inspectrice portait un chemisier blanc et malheureusement pour elle, l'eau l'avait rendu totalement transparent découvrant ainsi son soutien-gorge. Castle entrouvrit machinalement la bouche et écarquilla les yeux. Durant quelques secondes il fut comme hypnotisé par la poitrine de sa partenaire qui se soulevait sensuellement au rythme de sa respiration. Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir bruyamment lorsqu'il remarqua que le morceau de tissu blanc était en dentelle fine avec un petit nœud rose entre les deux bonnets.

Beckett, toujours figée par la situation et incapable de raisonner de façon cohérente, baissa elle aussi naturellement les yeux vers le bas. Un instant elle se demanda ce qui pouvait rendre Castle aussi silencieux et stoïque puis elle releva la tête cherchant une réponse dans le regard de l'écrivain. C'est au moment où elle rencontra le regard noirci de désir de celui-ci que la révélation la frappa. Elle fronça les sourcils et fit une grimace de stupéfaction.

« CASTLE ! Vous vous fichez de moi ? » vociféra-t-elle.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » s'écria Castle en sursautant.

« Je risque de me faire mordre par une vipère à tout instant, ma vie est en jeu et vous… vous étudiez mes seins ? » lança Beckett totalement outrée.

« Euh… mais… c'est-à-dire qu'ils sont tellement… je veux dire que vous êtes tellement… wahouuu quoi ! » s'exclama l'écrivain avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

« Castle ! Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai encore mon arme et que je suis une femme sous pression en ce moment même ! Il se pourrait que je n'arrive pas à me contrôler ! » cria l'inspectrice qui était en train de bouillir.

Castle contemplait le spectacle en affichant un sourire béat mais le mot ''arme'' le ramena plus vite que prévu à la réalité. Il constata au passage que les pupilles de Beckett s'étaient dilatées à tel point que ses yeux étaient devenus sombres de colère. Il se racla la gorge et déglutit à nouveau essayant d'éviter ce regard plein de fureur.

« Maintenant que vous vous êtes bien rincé l'œil, vous pouvez peut-être chercher une nouvelle solution. Je vous rappelle que ce… parasite s'est en parti glissé sous mon jean ! »

« Oui bien sûr ! Désolé ! Euh… écoutez Beckett, je crois qu'on a plus le choix maintenant ! »

« Dites-moi vite ce que vous avez prévu ! » s'impatienta l'inspectrice.

« Je dois défaire le haut de votre jean pour parvenir jusqu'au serpent ! » lança Castle d'une traite.

« Au point où j'en suis vous pouvez défaire ce que vous voulez ! » lâcha sa collègue.

« Oh ! » s'exclama l'écrivain, surpris par cette réponse lourde de sous-entendus. « Voyons détective, ne me tentez pas ! Je viens déjà d'être échaudé par votre… enfin vous voyez… donc inutile de provoquer l'animal qui est en moi ! » ironisa-t-il.

« Ah ça vous amuse hein Castle ? De me voir vulnérable, à votre merci et incapable de gérer cette situation ! » réalisa enfin Beckett.

Castle ne formula aucune réponse. Il se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin en laissant le bleu de ses yeux pénétrer le regard vert émeraude de sa partenaire. La belle inspectrice semblait à présent déstabilisée elle venait de se rendre compte de l'ampleur de ses paroles. Malgré la colère intérieure qu'elle refoulait de toutes ses forces, elle ne put éviter un petit rougissement venir lui colorer progressivement les joues.

Mais alors qu'ils s'étudiaient l'un l'autre, yeux dans les yeux, Beckett fut prise d'un spasme qui la fit tressaillir et lui arracha un petit cri d'épouvante. Elle s'agrippa fermement aux épaules de Rick dans un sursaut instinctif.

« Woh ! Que se passe-t-il ? Il vous a mordu ? » demanda l'écrivain inquiet.

« Oh mon dieu ! Castle… »

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Beckett ? » insista Castle.

« Il est dans mon pantalon ! Entre mes jambes ! » déclara l'inspectrice avec un regard livide.

« Oh-oh ! Ça se complique ! »

« Oh et puis ça suffit, JE CRAQUE ! J'vais lui tirer dessus à la sale bête ! » s'écria soudainement Kate en sortant son Glock de son étui.

« VOUS ÊTES DINGUE ? Vous voulez vous faire sauter le pied ? » réagit Castle en attrapant le canon du révolver de l'inspectrice. « Rangez-moi ça avant de faire une énorme bêtise ! » ordonna-t-il.

Réalisant l'ampleur de son geste totalement stupide, Beckett rencontra le regard déterminé de son partenaire et comprit qu'elle ne pourrait s'en remettre qu'à lui cette fois. La situation lui semblait désespérante d'autant plus qu'elle avait l'habitude de ne compter que sur elle-même dans n'importe quelle situation. Mais pour une fois elle accepta être dépassée et rangea son arme calmement.

« Je suis fichue Castle ! » annonça Kate en reposant ses mains sur les épaules de Rick et l'attirant inconsciemment vers elle pour chercher la sécurité.

L'inspectrice ferma les yeux et laissa son front s'appuyer sur l'épaule droite de Castle, découragée par les évènements. Elle perdait peu à peu espoir. Rick ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Lui qui pensait que Kate Beckett était inébranlable, forte, fière, brave, vaillante, avec une volonté à toute épreuve, il la trouvait abattue et désespérée. A cause de quoi ? D'un malheureux serpent ? « Non, non, non ça ne ressemble pas à la Kate Beckett que je connais ! » s'avoua intérieurement Castle.

« Du calme Beckett ! S'il avait dû vous mordre il l'aurait déjà fait. On a encore nos chances ! » certifia Castle pour réconforter la belle.

« C'est le moment où vous me dites que vous allez m'enlever mon pantalon Castle ? » demanda timidement l'inspectrice en relevant la tête.

« Pas totalement. Juste le haut. Et je vais capturer ce dangereux animal sauvage je vous le promets ! » s'enhardit Castle en montrant ses poings.

Kate acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et inspira pour se gonfler d'énergie. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant et elle relâcha son étreinte sur son partenaire. Castle posa les yeux sur la boucle de la ceinture de l'inspectrice et ensuite les mains, puis il commença à dégager le bout de cuir de son arceau. Il faisait ça avec une extrême lenteur et beaucoup de minutie ce qui rendait sa collègue de plus en plus incommodée. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et tapotait ses doigts sur l'extérieur de ses cuisses priant pour que Rick se dépêche et la délivre de cet affreux cauchemar.

« Ok maintenant le bouton et la braguette ! » signala Castle.

« Dépêchez-vous Castle ! » s'impatienta Beckett en cherchant par tous les moyens à éviter le regard de son partenaire.

Ce dernier détacha délicatement le bouton principal du jean de Beckett et fit glisser prudemment la braguette vers le bas. L'inspectrice commençait à frissonner et à claquer des dents. Il est vrai que ça faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'ils barbotaient tous les deux dans cette eau glacée et la température était tout juste supportable. Castle stoppa le mouvement, releva timidement les yeux et chercha une approbation dans le regard de sa collègue. En guise de confirmation elle ferma les yeux aussi forts qu'elle le pouvait et se crispa, appréhendant cette épreuve délicate. Sans plus attendre, Rick tira sur la bordure du jean et glissa progressivement sa main et son avant-bras dans le vêtement. Cette manœuvre eut pour effet d'arracher un soupir à la belle inspectrice qui se mit à frémir en sentant la main de Castle qui passait sur son intimité. Bien vite, ses mains retrouvèrent les épaules de Rick et elle y enfonça ses ongles pour résister à cette douce torture.

Castle, très concentré, commença son exploration avec délicatesse entre les cuisses de Kate. Sa main s'agitait lentement dans son pantalon, tâtonnant toutes les parois. Il pouvait sentir les plis du jean qui accrochaient ses doigts mais l'écrivain avait surtout remarqué, qu'à nouveau, sa partenaire avait la chair de poule. Kate, elle, était en train de vivre sans doute la plus grande humiliation de sa vie. Elle était à la merci d'un homme qui la troublait plus que tout, elle avait totalement perdu le contrôle et, pour couronner le tout, elle sentait les mains de son partenaire effleurer sans cesse le point le plus sensible de son anatomie à travers le tissu de ses sous-vêtements.

Soudain, éprouvant une vague de plaisir intense remonter dans tout son être, elle rouvrit les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle retint sa respiration pour étouffer le soupir qu'elle s'apprêtait à lâcher. « Oh Castle, mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Arrêtez ça ! Vous allez me rendre folle ! » pensa-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Rick, très appliqué dans sa tâche, n'avait pas idée du plaisir qu'il était en train de procurer à sa partenaire. Il continuait d'effleurer et caresser les parties intimes de Kate sans y prêter attention.

La belle inspectrice était à bout, ses jambes commençaient à chanceler, son rythme cardiaque battait des records de vitesse, sa respiration devenait saccadée, son esprit se brouillait peu à peu… Malgré ses efforts pour penser à des choses désagréables, elle ne pouvait refouler les sensations qu'elle éprouvait depuis quelques minutes.

« Eurêka ! Je l'ai ! Ne bougez pas d'un poil Beckett ! » s'exclama Castle.

« SAUVÉE ! » pensa la belle inspectrice.

« Surtout… Ne faites pas un geste et dans 5 secondes votre calvaire va s'achever ! » affirma-t-il, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Allez-y Castle ! Sortez-le de là rapidement ou je vous promets que je vous obligerai à assister à tous les concerts de Justin Bieber durant les 20 prochaines années ! » jura l'inspectrice sur le point d'exploser.

A ces mots, Castle fit une grimace de dégoût et s'empressa de retirer lentement le serpent du jean de Beckett.

« A trois je le balance au centre du lac et on court vers la berge OK ? »

« C'est déjà trois secondes de trop ! ALLEZ-Y ! »

« Attention… Oléééééé ! » s'écria-t-il en balançant la bête au-dessus de leur tête vers le large.

En un dixième de seconde, Kate reprit toute son assurance et se rua agilement vers la berge suivie de son partenaire, un peu plus pataud. Ils se hissèrent sur la terre ferme en quelques mouvements et Kate en profita pour reboutonner rapidement son pantalon. Rick riait, sautait de joie comme un collégien et secouait sa tête pour éliminer l'eau de ses cheveux.

Beckett, appuyée sur ses genoux, secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie Castle… Une fois de plus ! » avoua-t-elle avec gratitude.

« Naaaah ! Vous auriez fait pareil pour moi inspecteur ! » déclara Castle en pointant son index vers elle de façon affirmative.

« Oh ça c'est moins sûr Castle, j'ai une sainte horreur des serpents… En y réfléchissant, je pense que je vous aurais laissé croupir dans l'eau et j'aurais appelé le centre antipoison... Agaçant comme vous l'êtes, la bestiole vous aurait déjà probablement mordu les fesses ! »

« Et bien merci ! Je vois que je pourrai compter sur vous lorsque la mort viendra me mordre le fessier ! » grommela Castle.

Beckett ria à son tour de plaisir et de soulagement après cette rude épreuve et fit un écart sur le côté pour contourner son partenaire et reprendre le chemin. Mais celui-ci, dans un rapide réflexe, se plaça de nouveau face à elle lui barrant le passage.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? » se demanda Beckett avec méfiance.

« Pas si vite Milady ! »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » répliqua Beckett avec un ton légèrement irrité.

« Allons, allons ! Il me semble que le fier et courageux guerrier a droit à une récompense pour avoir sauvé la dame ! » s'exclama l'écrivain polisson en haussant les sourcils.

« Une récompense ? » s'interrogea l'inspectrice.

« Mais oui vous savez… Les soldats, à la guerre, ils ne savent pas s'ils vont revenir… Ils sont donc encouragés par des baisers quand ils font preuve de courage. »

« Euh… Mais… J'espère que vous plaisantez Castle ? » s'offusqua la pauvre inspectrice médusé par cette demande farfelue.

« Voyons ! Ne faites pas la timide. Je l'ai bien mérité ce baiser ! » rétorqua-t-il avec un regard mystérieux.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes les yeux dans les yeux, s'étudiant, se cherchant, analysant leurs réactions… Le souffle de l'inspectrice devint à nouveau plus pressant. Elle réalisa très vite que Castle paraissait finalement très sérieux. « Voulait-il simplement se moquer d'elle ou était-ce un prétexte pour faire ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire ? Après tout, il l'avait bien mérité sa récompense non ? » s'interrogea Kate.

« Alright ! » soupira-t-elle après quelques minutes d'hésitation. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour les humidifier. « Je vous promets que si vous tentez d'en profiter je vous arrache la lèvre inférieure est-ce que c'est bien clair ? » avertit Beckett en jetant un regard noir a l'écrivain. Celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction. Il se contenta de sourire en coin et projeta encore ce regard à la fois malicieux et mystérieux. Elle fronça les sourcils restant méfiante et s'avança très lentement vers l'écrivain charmeur. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et hésitait encore. Castle n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre geste, il attendait sa ''récompense'' tout en se demandant si elle aurait le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Et contre toute attente, il fut surpris de sentir la douceur des lèvres de Kate se poser sur les siennes. Sa réaction fut sans appel, il ferma les yeux, passa ses mains dans le dos de celle-ci pour la plaquer fermement contre son torse et s'empressa d'approfondir le baiser négligeant ainsi ses avertissements. Pourtant, l'inspectrice ne riposta pas, sans doute trop surprise par ce baiser si passionné. Constatant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il se laissa un peu plus aller et en profita pour demander l'accès à la bouche de sa partenaire. Kate, l'esprit totalement embrouillée, entrouvrit machinalement les lèvres laissant l'écrivain explorer les moindres recoins de sa bouche avec sa langue. Elle qui sentait son corps gelé il y a quelques minutes retrouvait la chaleur de son partenaire lui envahir le buste et l'abdomen. Il laissa ses mains caresser son dos et parcourir sa taille jusqu'à se retrouver sur le haut ses fesses. Ce dernier geste provoqua un déclic dans le cerveau embué de Kate qui révéla soudainement son ultime joker en saisissant fermement l'oreille de son collègue !

« AÏÏÏÏË ! POOOOOOMME ! » hurla Castle en se reculant.

« Et bien, et bien Castle, vous nous faites un remake de ''Autant en emporte le vent'' ou quoi ? » vociféra Kate en tordant l'oreille de l'écrivain.

« Ok, ok, ok ! Pardon, je suis désolée, je suis allé trop loin ! » pleurnicha Castle.

« Vous perdez rien pour attendre espèce de… » grommela Beckett en lâchant l'oreille de son sous-fifre.

« OUCH ! » émit l'écrivain en massant son oreille douloureuse.

L'inspectrice flanqua les poings sur ses hanches d'un air inquisiteur, elle aurait bien voulu l'assommer avec un rondin de bois mais finalement s'avoua intérieurement que Castle ne méritait pas de souffrir autant. Après tout, il avait exagéré et profité de la situation mais celle-ci n'avait pas été si désagréable.

« C'est incroyable ! Vous n'êtes qu'un opportuniste ! » s'exclama Kate encore déconcertée par le culot de son collègue.

« Oui bon je m'excuse, j'ai un peu exagéré sur ce coup ! » avoua-t-il.

« Un peu ? Vous avez totalement franchi la limite oui ! » le reprit Kate.

« Ouais mais vu que je vous ai sauvé la vie on oublie ok ? »

« Hum ? » hésita l'inspectrice. J'avoue que vous avez été courageux Castle. Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois ! » déclara-t-elle avec une profonde reconnaissance.

« ALWAYS ! » lâcha l'écrivain en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa muse.

Les yeux de la belle s'illuminèrent et une douce chaleur réconfortante s'empare d'elle. Puis Rick fit un demi-tour sur lui-même pour regagner le sentier en marchant tranquillement tête haute et lâcha le mot de la fin à Kate...

« By the way, Alexis a eu une période ''serpent'' dans ses jeunes années donc j'ai moi aussi étudié toutes les espèces vivant sur le globe et figurez-vous qu'il n'y a jamais eu de vipères ou de serpents venimeux dans l'état de New-York ! »

* * *

><p><strong>(L'histoire ne dit pas si l'écrivain survécut après cette phrase MDR xD )<strong>


End file.
